zutto isshoni
by korin-chan07
Summary: They promised to be together forever. But why did he left her? Is he really happy there... with his fiancé? Will she give up and move on? Or will she hold on and wait?
1. without you

Hey there! Well… this is my very first fic and I don't know if anyone is gonna like it. But I sure hope so. Please read and review. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors. I've used some Japanese words or phrases that I know and in case you don't know what they mean there are translations at the bottom. Okay. That's all. hope you like it… muax…

-----------------------------------------------

"Zutto isshoni…"

We promised to be together forever. Together for the rest of our existence, for the rest of our lives. He is all I want. He is all I need. He is Syaoran-kun… but… why? Why is this happening?

There is this tradition which is more like a rule in the clan, the Li Clan, Syaoran-kun didn't told me about it, Meilin-chan did, that those who are born INSIDE the clan cannot marry someone OUTSIDE the clan. The Li Clan is so big so they choose someone who is a far-away relative of yours. The moment you are born, you already someone for you to be with, for you to marry. And once you turn eighteen, it is time to meet that someone…

CHAPiTRE 1

"WiTHOUT YOU..."

*Penguin Park*

"Always remember that I love you and I always will no matter what happens. I will do everything for you. Never, ever give up and let go. OK?" Syaoran said as he looked deeply in Sakura's eyes.

"What are you saying? It sounds like we're parting or something like that..." Sakura looked at him, worried.

"…um… well… i… no... of course…not… I mean… no…"

"You look sad… doushitano? Daijoubu?"

"Nothing… im just… tired… I guess…"

"Oh… well then… should we go home now?"

"No. Let's stay a bit longer. I want to remember your face and the way you smile."

*Year 2 Class 2 Room*

"Huh? Syaoran-kun? Where are-?! The Classroom?!" Sakura was confused. She heard her classmates, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, talking about Syaoran and listened.

"Hey! Have you heard? Li-kun is going back to Hong Kong to meet his REAL FIANCE!"

"WHAT? Honto? What about Sakura-chan?"

"Maybe he doesn't like her anymore…?

"Poor Sakura-chan..."

"Not to loud! She might hear you…!"

"_What are they talking about? Syaoran-kun… is gone? That can't be true…"_

Sakura walked towards Tomoyo and Meilin and happened to hear them as well…

"Meilin-chan, when is he coming back?" Tomoyo whispered.

"Well… the truth is…Syaoran won't be able to-… KINOMOTO-SAN?!" Meilin was shocked when she saw her.

"What? Where is he?" Sakura's tears started falling.

"Kinomoto-san…Syaoran won't be able to come back… anymore…" Meilin can't look in Sakura's eyes. But she had to do it.

"Hoe? ... uso… That's a lie! You're lying!! He didn't tell me anything!!"

"He doesn't want to see you crying … so… he asked me to tell you…"

"No… no… NO!! Syaoran-kun…"

"SAKURA!! SAKURA!!OI! SAKURA!!"

"_Hoe?...Who-?"_

It was all a dream… again. Sakura has been dreaming this always. She misses Syaoran so much. It has been three years since he left and she's still hoping that he will come back for her. She never forgot about what he said to her, '_never give up…don't let go…_'…

"You were dreaming again about that kid?" Kero-chan has always been the one who wake her up.

"… yeah…" Sakura stood and saw the plush he gave her and tears are forming in her eyes again.

"You cried enough. You should forget about him already. I bet he's already happy there with his fiancé."

"NO! Syaoran-kun wouldn't do that! I know that he'll come back. He told me to hold on and I will. I trust him. He never broke his word.

Kero left and went to the kitchen to eat. Touya and Fujitaka isn't around so he can go there whenever he wants.

"_Is he really happy there? With his fiancé? Maybe Kero-chan is right…I should move on and step forward… because Syaoran-kun isn't here anymore… he's not here with me…"_

--------------------------------------------

Doushitano? – What's wrong? / Anything wrong?

Daijoubu? – You all right?

Honto? – Really?

Uso – Lie

_------------------------------------------------_

Whew!

Can't wait to see reviews!!

Please be honest! Thank you!!!

Don't expect me to update every now and then.

hha. Hmmm. Review please?


	2. am i still me?

CHAPiTRE 2

"AM i STiLL ME?"

(Sakura's PoV)

I'm in 11th grade (2nd year high) now. I study at Seijou High School where my brother graduated. It's beside Tomoeda Elementary School.

Everyone is still with me in the same class, Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan and Yamazaki-kun. Meilin went back to Hong Kong last year.

I often hear them say that I've changed. That I'm not as cheerful and clumsy like before. The truth is it actually feels different. Every time I smile, it hurts… in my heart. It seems like someone is pinching me from inside. I don't think I can go back to my old self… but I'll try my best… to be cheerful again.

"Ohayou guzaimasu, Sakura-chan." It was Tomoyo-chan. She was always the first to greet me.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan" I tried really hard to smile, but then again, it hurts.

"Sakura-chan, did you cry… again, today?"

"Hoe? Umm… daijoubu. That was the last. Yakusoku."

"I see. That'll be great." Tomoyo-chan smiled at me. She looks really happy.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to go with me after school?" Tomoyo-chan asked me.

"Alright. But… where?"

"Hi-mi-tsu."

"Mou…"

I looked at every one. They all seemed to be very happy. I wonder why? I asked Tomoyo-chan about it.

"Because today is the day Sakura-chan decided to smile again."

Hoe? Just because of that? Because of me?

"Your smile can lighten up everything, every little thing. I can't be sad as long as you're happy and smiling. Besides, I can't take videos of you if you're sad, right? Hohoho."

I never thought that she's still thinking of videos. Well, I was touched by her words. She really wants me to be happy again.

*after class*

"Shall we go now?" Tomoyo-chan is smiling again.

"OK!" I tried to sound as cheerful as I can.

Then, we rode a bus, I kept on asking her where we're going but she just keeps smiling at me.

And, AT LAST! We reached our destination!

Hoe?

"Here we are."

"Tomoyo-chan… isn't this the…"

"Hai. The aquarium."

I really love this place! It was bigger now than the last time we went here, it was renovated. We had fun looking at all the different fishes. But I'm not really sure if she is having fun. She just keeps on taking videos of me. This is the place where I captured Watery when we were in Grade 4, with Tomoyo-chan's help of course.

"Hoe… that was really fun!" Tomoyo-chan's cam was still on me. She observed my face on the camera and then shut it down.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sakura-chan… you smiled. Yes, you were smiling. But it wasn't real." I frowned at this statement. I tried my best to smile like before but it seems that I couldn't.

"Your eyes aren't happy. They're not smiling. They're not happy." Tomoyo-chan really knows me.

"Gomen…"

"It's all right. I just wanted you to know that im always here, ready to listen anytime. I'm always here for you. For now, your smile is just a fake, but I know some day, one day, you will smile again just like you usually do. You will show us once again the smile that we always wanted to see, the smile that we all love." Tomoyo-chan is really worried about me. I didn't know that. I can feel water in my eyes.

"I'll try my best to smile perfectly again!" I chuckled while tears are falling down my cheeks.

"I would love to see that, too."

"Hoe?" Who was that? It sounded like a very familiar voice to me. I turned around to see who it is. And I was surprised to see that it was…

"MEiLiN-CHAN!!"

She said that she came back from HK yesterday. Tomoyo-chan knows about it and planned the whole thing.

"y'know, Kinomoto-san, Syaoran is in pain for the past three years, too. He doesn't show it ti anyone but im certain about it. Besides, he's back to his old self. He never smiled unlike when he's with you. He kept on training himself to be stronger, much stronger, and stronger than her mom. And he can't call or communicate with anyone outside the clan, that's why he can't call you or even send letters to you. So don't dare to think that he's happy there with Chao Fei!"

"Anou… Why? Why does he want to be stronger than Yelan-san? And who is this Chao Fei?" Everything came in a rush. I was really confused.

"Maybe… Chao Fei-san is Li-kun's iinazuke?"

"As expected from Daidouji-san." I see. Chao Fei is Syaoran-kun's fiancé. My rival. I mean… well, is she beautiful?

"About the training. There is a way, only one way, to break the enggegement. To defeat your father who chose your fiancé, well in Syaoran's case, his mother. Doing that means that you're strong enough to choose your own fiancé. But!"

"The NEW fiancé will… come from the… Clan, too… right?" I hope her answer is a no.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then, what's the point of fighting?" Tomoyo-chan asked her. I lost all my energy…

"Kinomoto-san will join the Clan."

"Hoe?... HOOOOEEEEEEEE?!?!?! HOW ON EARTH??!!"

"Well, honestly, I don't know. Maybe an entrance exam or something. You have a connection to Clow Reed anyway. You have the Cards. We should wait for them to explain everything to you."

"Entrance Exam?... no… please…" I hate exams.

"Who is everyone?" Tomoyo-chan was the only one asking. I'm just listening to them.

"Syaoran's family. Today is his match. If he wins, well, I'm sure he will, THEY will come here to talk to you."

"oh…"

"Hoe? Today?!"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Well… nothing. I was just wondering why you're not here to support him."

"Obviously, I was sent here to talk to you. Oh yeah! I just remembered. The entrance exam isn't really an exam to test your academic ability but an exam to test your physical and magical ability."

"Yokatta…" I was really relieved by that.

"What is it, then?" as usual, Tomoyo-chan was the one to ask.

"A DUEL."

"With who?"

"No one still knows… you better get ready though. I'm sure Syaoran will win."

I smiled. And I think I got it this time. The perfect smile everyone wanted to see. I finally got it right. *chuckled*

-----------------------------------------------

Ohayou – good morning

Ohayou guzaimasu – a more polite way of saying good morning

Yakusoku- promise / I promise

Himitsu – secret

Gomen – sorry

iinazuke- fiancé

hai – yes (everyone knows that, right? xD)

yokatta –what a relief (not sure 'bout its spelling. Anyone out here who knows? Please tell me. Thx.) Mou – oh, come on (not really sure 'bout this translation but I think it's close to that. Tell me its real meaning in case you know. Thx.)

-------------------------------------------

How was it????

Please Review!

Thanks!


	3. alone again

CHAPiTRE 3

"ALONE… AGAiN"

(Sakura's PoV)

"You just have to research about the certain animal that you picked on the draw. But you should have a picture with it. Everyone understands that clearly, right? Ok… I will give your partners now…"

"Hoe… Tomoyo-chan… please… Tomoyo-chan…"

"Sakura-chan, you're scared of snakes, ne?"

"Dai kirai!"

"… Kinomoto-san and… umm… Domoto-kun."

"Hoe?"

"Looks like we're gonna be in this together, huh?" So this guy here is Domoto-kun. I don't really know him even though he sits in front of me. I was really out of my mind, huh?

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Hoe?... uhhh.. yeah… seems like it… you are?"

"Domoto. Domoto yusaku. Kinomoto Sakura-san, ne?"

"Yeah…"

"So… when are we going to the Zoo?"

"ummm… what about tomorrow? We don't have classes right? Let's meet at 10AM in the Penguin Park."

"OK. Mata ashita."

*11AM. Penguin Park.*

"Wow. You sure are late."

"im… really sorry…"

"You took so long trying to look cute?"

"_He's really annoying…"_

"Well, you ARE cute."

"Hoe?"

"Don't 'hoe' me. It's true. Kawaii yo."

"Stop that. Let's go."

*Zoo*

"How on earth are we going to take pictures with that… THiNG?!"

"Simple. Jii-san. Can you please put the snake on us?"

"_What?!! Is he out of his mind?!"_

"Here it goes, sir. Should I take a picture of you?"

"Yes, please… Oi… Sakura-chan… daijoubu?" Wait. Did he just call me by my name?

"DAiJOUBU JANAi YO!! WiTH THiS THiNG ON MY SHOULDER!! iTHiNK iM GONNA DiE!!"

"Ssshhh…! Don't worry it won't bite. Stay put and smile at the camera."

"And HOW THE HELL CAN i DO THAT??!!"

"Because im here."

"Hoe…?"

"I'll protect you. Don't worry. Now, smile. We're ready, sir."

Those words… I was shocked. I don't know and I don't even care what i looked like in the picture. I was stunned. I remembered someone. Someone really important and dearest to me…

"You look great together, sir. Are you a couple?"

"No, sir. This is just a project. No more. No less." I answered immediately before this guy here say weird things.

"What's with you? You look angry."

"I'm not. I'm going home. Sorry, I can't participate with you in this project anymore."

"Oh… that's ok… I'll walk you home."

"No. I'll go home myself."

I walked home. He kept on following me. It annoys me.

"I told you, didn't i?! I CAN GO HOME BY MYSELF!!"

"Well… I'm just… following you."

"Oh. Then you're my STALKER?!" I walked faster. I left him. But, at the gate he pulled me.

"What the-"

"Suki da."

"Hoe?"

"I said I like you. Can you go out with me?"

"What're you saying?!" He didn't answer… instead… he kissed me… I was shocked. No one else had kissed me before, just… Syaoran-kun… My tears started to fall just like the rain did. I didn't have the energy to push him away. It's like I was so weak. Then, I heard footsteps on the rain. I opened my eyes and pushed him away.

"SYAORAN-KUN!!!?"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry to disturb your … YOUR MOMENT!! I just didn't know that you already have… SOMEONE ELSE!!"

"NO!! YOU'RE WRONG!!

Syaoran-kun ran off and left me… again. I looked at that stupid gut who ruined my reunion with the one I love and slapped him. It was his fault after all.

I hate him.

-----------------------------------------------

Dai kirai – I hate him/it

Mata ashita – see you tomorrow

Kawaii yo – you're cute/ it's cute

Daijoubu janai yo – im not alright

Suki da – I like you

-----------------------------------------------

REViEW!! =)


	4. misunderstanding

CHAPiTRE 4

"MiSUNDERSTOOD…"

Sakura ran inside her room and cried the whole night. Touya kept on knocking on her door but she is not responding. He knows that there is only one person that makes Sakura cry like that. Syaoran.

"Kaijuu! Is it that gaki again? I can really kill that boy…!"

Kero tried to talk to her but she just kept on crying without saying a thing. She is just… crying… and crying…

"Sakura… Stop crying already… you said that you won't cry again, right?"

"… a misunderstanding… it's not what you think it is…"

*The Next Day*

Sakura's eyes are swollen but she can't skip school. Good thing her father is on a seminar and he can't see her face. His brother asked her again but she didn't talk at all.

She opened the class door and saw Meilin. When Meilin saw her, she rushed to her and looked at Sakura with anger in her eyes.

"You betrayed him! How could you that to Syaoran?!" Before Sakura can utter a word, Syaoran came and stopped Meilin.

"Meilin we're at school. Everyone is looking at you. Let's go inside."

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura was surprised. She didn't know that Syaoran is going to Seijou High. But sahe gather all her courage and tried to explain.

"Syaoran-kun. Gomen!" They stopped walking.

"Why are you apologizing? Are you admitting your mistake now? That you're really cheating on me?!"

"Hoe…? Syaoran-kun…"

"Is something the matter?" Tomoyo, who just happen to arrive at school with Yusaku, saw Sakura's sad face. Sakura's tears are falling again. Syaoran and Meilin continued to walk inside the room and sat. Sakura came rushing to Syaoran.

"What do you want then?! When I'm explaining myself you're running away! And When I say sorry you're… you're saying that i… i…" Sakura is angry now. Words just come out of her mouth without thinking. She saw Yusaku, grabbed his shirt and shook him back and forth. Tomoyo stopped her but she just shouted instead.

"This is your entire fault!! You should apologize!! Apologize! To both me and Syaoran-kun!! Tall him that you… that you just…"

"Sakura-chan… that's enough… Please calm down…"

"But… Tomoyo-chan… it's all a misunderstanding…!"

She finally relaxed. But she's all down that day. She never smiled. Tomoyo never left her side and tried to cheer her up but it didn't work. Syaoran and Meilin never talked to her. They were all quiet that day. It's like they don't even know each other.

After classes, Tomoyo is still with her. She planned to walk her home but Syaoran and Meilin stopped her.

"Kinomoto-san has to come with us."

"Why would i?" Sakura finally spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home after that. It won't take long." Syaoran is making her go too. Sakura is confused now.

"_Why the sudden change of mood? Are they planning something? But they're notthe kind of people to do something like--"_

"Sakura-chan, I think you should go. You should all talk. Li-kun, I leave her to your hands then." Tomoyo left without hearing Sakura's answer. She tried to avoid them and go home but Syaoran hold her arm.

"Please. Come with us. Come with me."

"Why? Why do I have to go? Is it so important?"

"Yes. Someone you know wants to talk to you. So please."

Sakura wants to know who it is so she agreed. She asked who it is but they said she'll know whn they're there. They walked quietly to a very familiar place to her.

"Are we going to your place?" She asked Syaoran. Meilin still looks mad.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"Because that's where we're going."

"Hooeee…"

Finally, they reached Syaoran's condo. Meilin rang the doorbell. And… it opened…

--------------------------------------------

Kaijuu – monster

Gaki – brat (it's brat… right?)

---------------------------------------------

Once again, please review! =D


	5. back in your arms

CHAPiTRE 5

"BACK iN YOUR ARMS…"

Meilin entered first, and then Syaoran followed. When Sakura entered too…

"Sakura-chan~!! I missed you!!"

"Me, too!!" "Me three!!" "Don't forget about me!!"

"HOOEEE?! Onee-chan-tachi?!"

They're Syaoran's big sisters. They pushed Sakura inside and there she saw Yelan, Syaoran's mother. She is the person who wants to talk to her.

"Anou… Why… do you want to…talk with…me? Yelan-san?"

"To tell you about the Duel… You have to train hard to win."

"Hoe? The Duel?"

"Yes. The duel. You have to win, to be a member of the Li Clan…and to be with Syaoran."

Sakura looked at him but he's looking the other way.

"Umm… About Syaoran-kun…"

"You still love him and you want to be with him. Am I wrong?"

"Hai..sou desu… But… I don't think that he-"

"He won't take you here if he doesn't, would he?" She looked at him again hoping that he's looking at her. But he's not.

"_He's blushing! Does that mean that-"  
_

"We still don't know your opponent yet. But you have to be prepared. You have to master the Chinese Martial Arts and also magic. You are not allowed to use all your cards just four, the elemental cards, namely, The Windy, The Watery, The Firey, and The Earthy. You are not allowed to use any weapon, too, even your staff. You have to use the cards without the aid of your staff. Understood?" Yelan said everything in a hurry so it took some minutes before Sakura absorbed everything.

"HOOOOOEEEEEE?!?! MARTIAL ARTS?! USE THE CARDS WITHOUT THE STAFF?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! hoe? AH!! gomenasai! I was being rude. I was surprised."

"That's alright. Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Shiefa will train you in terms of magic. The four of them handle the four elements. Syaoran has the lightning, as you know (I got the idea from episode 8 when Syaoran produced lightning/thunder from his sword to Thunder) and it is not allowed. Wei will help you in Martial Arts. But you can't do that here. You have to go to Hong Kong. You will go there on your winter vacation. Everyone, let's leave this two alone to talk." Yelan left and the others followed. Sakura and Syaoran are both surprised on Yelan's actions. The two were silent for a while until…

"Ahchoo!! Hoe…"

"Daijoubu?" He chuckled.

"Well… I guess so…"

There was silence again. Both of them are looking for words to say.

"Anou… Syaoran-kun…?"

Syaoran finally got the courage to go near her. He went to Sakura and embraced her real tight. Sakura put her hands on his chest feeling the warmth and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Sakura. I told you before, didn't I? I will always love you and it seems like no matter how much I try to hate you, I just can't." Syaoran finally talked. Those words were like music to her ears. It was like they are magical. She was longing for this day to come. She longed for them and for Syaoran for three years. And now, he's here. Sakura can't stop her tears anymore. She cried hard making Syaoran hear his sobs. He pulled a bit and looked her in her beautiful green eyes.

"Why are you crying? You cry baby." He said, wiping her tears.

"I thought that you were really mad and that you will… you'll-" Syaoran put his finger on Sakura's lips to silence her.

"I love you. That's all I know."

"I love you, too. When he kissed me yesterday, I felt numb. I was really shocked. I didn't expect him to do such a thing. Besides, no other man kissed me before other than the man in front of me right now, you, Syaoran-kun." He giggled then kissed her tenderly. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him securely in her arms.

-----------------------------------------------

Sou desu – That's right

--------------------------------------------

R&R =)


	6. the best christmas

CHAPiTRE 6

"THE BEST CHRiSTMAS"

Two weeks passed. It's Christmas Eve and it's the start of winter vacation. Sakura and the others are going to Hong Kong after Christmas. She is in their house helping his father in the kitchen. Syaoran, on the other hand, is in his room, hesitating if he should call her or not.

"Why don't you call her? I'm pretty sure that she's thinking about you." Syaoran almost fell from his bed when Shiefa talked. He didn't know that she's there and he didn't notice her come.

"You shocked me to death!!"

"Huh? Well, based from what I see, you're alive, dummy! But sorry about sneaking in I was knocking but you're not…" Syaoran glared at her that simply means he wants her to go out. "…fine… Bye!"

As soon as she went out, Syaoran dialed his phone. It was ringing. But no one answered. Sakura's phone is in her room with Kero, Kero is sleeping though. He dialed again. And again. And again. Still, no one answered. He decided to just go and talk to her personally. He took the present and ran to Sakura's house.

Sakura, Touya and Fujitaka are in the living room watching some videos (im not really sure if they do that on Christmas Eve…).

'Ding Dong', the doorbell rang.

Touya opened the door.

"Kaijuu! Someone's looking for you… that gaki…"

"Li Syaoran! Can't you memorize such a short name?!" Sakura pouted while going to the door. Syaoran was there smiling. She was so happy to see him. She jumped to him that almost made them fall down, thanks to Syaoran's quick reflex.

"Why are you here?"

"I called many times. You didn't answer."

"Hoe? Gomen… I left my phone upstairs."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Syaoran-kun."

"I love you. Oh! Here's my present."

"Hoe? I thought were gonna be exchanging tomorrow?"

"Well… yeah.. but… today's fine. Gimme your hand." Syaoran put a ring on Sakura's finger. It was a sakura shaped ring with a small diamond at the center. It was so pretty that it made her speechless. She ran inside to get Syaoran's gift without saying a thing. As soon as she came back, she took his hands and put the mittens on.

"Good thing you're not wearing any. Hehe."

"You made this?"

"Yup! Like it?!"

"Yeah… I love everything that comes from you."

"Hoe? I just noticed. You're wearing THAT!"

"Oh. This scarf you gave me? Yeah. Always."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Sakura." Syaoran kissed her, passionately this time. They felt each other's warmth as they share this kiss and as they wrap their arms around each other. They were really happy that night. No doubt, this is indeed Sakura's best Christmas.

*NEXT DAY*

"You woke up early! It's definitely a miracle!"

"Urusai, Kero-chan! I have a date today. Ja ne?" Sakura went out with a huge smile on her face.

"You're back to your cheerful attitude again. That's a good thing, and it's not a miracle."

Sakura went to the Penguin Park to meet Syaoran, well, he was already there though. The couple went to different places that day: the amusement park, aquarium, museum, even the Tokyo Tower. Sakura's flight to Hong Kong is at 9PM and it's already 7PM.

"We should hurry to the airport!" Syaoran is really worried that they might miss the plane. Sakura agreed and they luckily reached the airport on time. While on the plane, Sakura is worried about Tomoyo being alone for the whole vacation.

"Don't worry, she won't be alone."

"Hoe?"

"Konbanwa. Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"I took her along so I'll have someone to talk to" Meilin's there, too.

"I quickly agreed. I wanted to take videos of you1 I just can't miss a very important part of you're life! Hohoho…"

"Hooeee…"

--------------------------------------------

Urusai – shut up

Ja ne – Later

Konbanwa – Good eve

------------------------------------------


	7. martial arts?

I want to say thank you very very very much to Wings of Wind for reading and reviewing this story. Please continue reading it and reviewing. Again, sorry if there are mistakes and grammatical errors. And I'm not so good at describing fight scenes so I'm really sorry about that. I'm still an amateur writer after all.

Okay. So, here's the next chapter.

CHAPiTRE 7

"MARTiAL ARTS?!"

As soon as they reached Syaoran's home, the training started. There's no time for rest because Sakura only have a week to master everything.

"HOOOEEEE??!! A WEEK?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why you have to start immediately. Wei."

"Hai."

Wei taught her the basics first. Then, he used the what-cha-may-call-it-wooden-thing (you remember episode 43? When Meilin told Sakura why she loves Syaoran? The wooden thing Wei was using to train little Meilin and Syaoran on the flashback!)

"Well… She sure learns fast." Syaoran was always there watching. His eyes were always on her.

"You won't even think that this is her first time." Meilin is actually having hard times with that thing.

"Because Sakura-chan is determined."

"Daidouji-san…"

"Subarashii desu! Kawaii Sakura-chan desu wa ne?"

"Do you ever get tired of taking videos of Kinomoto-san?"

"iie. NEVER."

"Meilin, you should've not asked her that."

"Yeah, I think so, too."

The next day, it's time for some sparring (is this word okay?!). Sakura's outfit was the same as Meilin's. Just different in color. It's pink and white instead of red, white and black. The opponent was Meilin. They had quite a match. Sakura sure learned fast. She can keep up with Meilin's moves and speed already (Meilin displays impressive martial artist technique against the Fight Card in episode 20, demonstrating what skills have been taught to the children of the Li family and Sakura is moving a bit like that.). And when Meilin tried to grab her, she blocked and threw Meilin instead. She was so strong. No one expected her to win; even Sakura was surprised when she saw Meilin on her knees and got nothing more to do. Meilin was kinda embarrassed 'cause this first timer Sakura defeated her. But she's happy too because Sakura has a chance to win over… whoever her opponent may be.

"Daijoubu? Meilin-chan? Gomen ne?"

"Daijoubu! Daijoubu! Don't worry about me! I actually underestimated you."

"But you lost even though you gave everything you have!" Kero-chan suddenly flew to them and annoyed Meilin.

"Kero-chan! But really… I didn't think I would win."

"Maybe it was because you're athletic and you know how to control your body and your balance as well. And the most important thing, determination. You are determined to win. For now, you can rest. Tomorrow, it's time for magic. Fanren will be first. Wind Magic." Yelan stood up and left.

"Leave it to me!" Fanren looks really excited.

That night, Syaoran visited Sakura in their room (Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero are in the same room just like the last time in the movie), he saw Sakura awake and asked her to go out to the balcony.

"I didn't get the chance to congratulate you this afternoon. Everyone is around you. Oumedeto, Sakura. You were great!" Syaoran's looking at the sky, at the stars.

"Arigatou. Did I move like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… the jumping, kicking… the way you fight. Was it like that?!"

"Umm… I don't really get your point. But if you're talking about the Chinese Style Martial Arts, no."

"Hoe? It's not…?"

"You did something like a mixed-up martial arts or something… I don't know. But you were great. And you won. That is what's important, right?"

"Well… yeah… So… tomorrow is Windy, huh?"

"Yeah… you better sleep. You need to rest. You'll use a huge amount of magical power tomorrow."

"okay… Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi. Gambatte. Mata ashita." Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead. Then, her lips. Sakura closed her eyes in return.

"I love you, Syaoran-kun."

"I love you too." Sakura went back to their room leaving Syaoran while he watched the stars.

-------------------------------------------------

Subarashii desu – it's amazing (…)

Kawaii Sakura-chan ne? – Sakura-chan is cute, isn't she? (of course she is! xp)

Iie – no

Gambatte – do your best

Mata ashita – see you tomorrow

-------------------------------------------------

R&R !!!

XD


	8. wind & earth

Sorry for the late update! Please review! =D

CHAPiTRE 8

"WiND && EARTH"

"Anou… how can I use the cards without the wand?"

"I don't know. Try asking the card."

"Hai. Wind! Surround me with and let me control you with my hands! Windy!" Strong wind surrounded Sakura. It was successful.

"Wow! You did it with your first attempt! But you have to do it in a split second. And don't shout too."

"Hooeee…?"

"AGAiN!!"

Sakura threw the card in the air but… nothing happened. And, on the… umm… I guess 20th time, she threw it again and, at last, wind surrounded her.

"I did it! Yes!"

"Again!

"Hoe? Why?"

"So we can make sure that you really do know how to do it now."

"Hai…" She deactivated the card and threw it again, this time, sideward. The card slowly vanished in thin air while wind started to appear around her.

"You really did it! Now, try to do a little swirl of wind." Sakura flipped her hand and there it is. A small swirl of wind.

"Attack me."

"Hoe? How?"

"Push me, without using your hands."

Sakura swayed her arms towards Fanren and she was thrown away.

"Hooeee!!! Gomenasai!"

"Ouch… I think you have to know how to control your powers. That… hurts."

They trained all day, how to make yourself a float or fly, how to make something or even another person, fly and how to use wind as a shield.

"Hoe… I'm exhausted… ne, Tomoyo-chan, where's Syaoran-kun? I haven't seen him all day."

"I heard that he went to the Li Clan's head's house with Yelan-san to know who your opponent will be."

"I see."

"Sakura-chan, what element would be tomorrow?"

"Earth. I wonder which one of Syaoran-kun's sisters have it?"

"ME!"

"HOOEEE?!?!" Sakura ran to Tomoyo's back, scared.

"Fuutie-san, right?"

"You're right about that, Daidouji-san. Get ready Sakura-chan! Ja!!" Fuutie ran off.

"That scared me… she suddenly appeared out of nowhere…"

The next day, like they said, was Fuutie's turn to teach. Syaoran and Sakura didn't had the chance to talk yesterday so she still don't know who her opponent will be.

"Ok… so… where's your Card?"

"Here..."

"Ok. Use it. Now."

"Hai."

Sakura threw the Card downward and small rocks started to float from the ground to her. The rocks seems to evolve around her (it's like Sakura is the sun and the rocks are the planets, ok?).

"Wow. Ok. Let's fight!"

"HOE?! Chotto matte!"

"Oh. I forgot. You still don't know how to control the land."

"I hope this ends up nicely like yesterday, I feel so nervous today."

Everything turned out fine. Sakura already mastered the technique in controlling rocks. She had some bruises today unlike yesterday (well, I think everyone knows the difference of wind and rocks when thrown at you, ne?).

That night, Sakura went out to look for Syaoran and she found him at the balcony.

"Yo!"

"Sakura."

"So… who is it?"

"Li Chao Fei."

"That name sounds kinda familiar to me."

"My ex-fiancé."

"Oh yeah! I remember now… hoe…? HOOEEE?!?!"

"SSSHHHH! Everyone's sleeping now!"

"Gomen… umm… is she strong…?"

"Guess so. But not stronger than me. And I'm sure that you're stronger than her."

"Ehh… Really? Haha."

"You should sleep. Ja. Oyasumi." Syaoran left and went inside.

"Hai… Oyasumi. Syaoran-kun." Sakura followed and went to sleep, too.

-----------------------------------------------

Gomenasai – more polite way of saying sorry

Chotto matte- wait (… )

Ja – later!

------------------------------------------------

R&R!

O_o


	9. water & fire

Sorry for the late update again. We had a major exam so gomen ne? I sure hope I didn't fail my exam this morning. LOLxD. Okay. Here it is. Enjoy!!

CHAPiTRE 9

"WATER && FiRE"

This time, it's Feimei's turn, the fire. Sakura threw the card upwards. And, as everyone knows, fire is really dangerous but Sakura managed to survive the burns and heat.

"HOOEEE!!!" Sakura can only scream due to the pain she feels as she's thrown away to the other side.

"Ooh…! Gomenasai! Daijoubu? Sakura-chan?" Feimei went rushing to her.

"Hai. Don't worry about me. Please, let's continue."

"Sakura! That's enough! You're hurt!" Syaoran is really worried about her but Sakura shook her head and smiled. "Daijoubu. Zettai daijoubu da yo!"

"But-"

"Syaoran. She wants to. So, just sit there and watch, ne?" Feimei said, pushing him to the sides.

They tried again. There are fireballs surrounding both Sakura and Feimei but the latter can control them easily. She released a big fireball towards Sakura. She somehow dodged the first one but the second one is coming fast! She launched a fireball too but it was smaller than Feimei's. A big explosion was created by the fireballs at the moment they clashed one another. There's a huge amount of fog, no one can see clearly.

Then, the smoke cleared. They saw the three standing.

"I did it…" After saying those words, Sakura fell on her knees making Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero rush to her. Everyone is so worried, except Yelan, who is somehow sure that she's alright. She looked at her child instead.

"Oh my…" Feimei's clothes are really torn, full of holes and burns like her body.

"Even if her fire looks weak because if its size, it was really, really strong. My hands are still shaking…"

"Feimei… let's go inside and treat your wounds." Yelan and Feimei went inside the house while Syaoran carried Sakura on her back.

"I told you… zettai daijoubu da yo."

"Urusai."

"Sakura-chan, we should treat your wounds and repair your costume as well."

"Only one more left." Sakura closed her eyes but is sure that it is Meilin talking. "Water."

"But for now, she should rest." Kero is concerned too. Meilin accompanied Tomoyo and Kero get the medical box to treat her.

"Sakura, I really love you, you know that?"

"I think I do… hehe… Tomorro is not gonna be like today right?"

"Yeah. Water is not that dangerous compared to Fire."

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun." Sakura fell asleep on his back.

Only two more days left.

*NEXT DAY

"Better start early!" Shiefa is really excited too.

"It's still 6AM…" Syaoran yawns.

"I slept 4PM yesterday so im perfectly fine! Genki genki!" Sakura is really energetic as always.

"Ok… let's go!!"

"Hai!"

Sakura threw Watery sideward and drops of water surrounded her.

"Here it goes! Get ready, Sakura-chan!" Shiefa swayed her arms back and forth. Water are swirling around her. Sakura followed her moves. Shiefa splashed the water to Sakura, and she did the same. Thanks to that, EVERYONE got wet.

"Looks like, we won't havr to through so much pain today, Sakura-chan! You can easily control water!"

"I was just imitating you, nee-chan."

"Let's do it again, with jumping and stunts now."

"H-hai…!"

*THAT NiGHT

"I'm not so tired today! I still have lots of energy!" Sakura laughed.

"Well, you must be getting used to it then."

"Maybe… umm… ne, Tomoyo-chan… did you took videos of everything?"

"Hai. I just can't let this wonderful moments pass! Hohohoho…"

"Hoe…"

"Ja. Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan."

"Oyasumi." Sakura went out to see if Syaoran is in the balcony. He wasn't. Disappointed, she went back to their room and slept.

After a few minutes, Syaoran knocked at their door. No response. He opened it and saw Sakura sleeping. He just smiled and left.

------------------------------------------------

Zettai daijoubu da yo – everything will surely be alright

Genki! genki!– I'm fine! I'm fine!

Nee-chan – big sister

----------------------------------------------

I got that 'genki genki' on the anime. She said it like 'heki heki' but I thought that maybe it's spelled like that because of the 'genki' in 'genki desuka?'. Oh well. Please review! Do not just add it in your favorites! Thanks! I really appreciate reviews you know? It motivates me a lot.


	10. Li Chao Fei

Hello=D  
At last, exams are over. I sure hope I didn't fail it. hhoxD.

So, Shiona Acitiu was asking about why Chao Fei is Sakura's opponent. Well, that's simple. It's because… I want her to be. They wouldn't have a conversation like this if it wasn't her. The elders / head want Sakura's opponent as someone who is strong and has a will to win. Besides, they know that Sakura wants to be in the Li Clan just to be with Syaoran so they chose Chao Fei. I hope that answers your question. I wrote it here because others might ask it as well.

Also, to my classmate who is reading this, Arigatou ne? I never thought that you'll read it! You're the least person that I expected to. Even if you're slooow at least you read it. =D (uiy~ flattered xa…!! hhaxp. Jowk.)

Okay. Enough of the talking (or writing or reading xD). Here's the next chapter…

CHAPiTRE 10

"Li CHAO FEi…"  
(Sakura's PoV)

Tomorrow. I hope tomorrow never comes. It's true that I've been preparing for it but… the truth is I'm scared… scared to face her, scared to face this so-called Li Chao Fei.

"…ugh…"

"Sakura-chan? Does something hurt?"

"Tomoyo-chan… well… Nothing… I'm just nervous… worried… scared…"

"About tomorrow?" I nodded. I don't want anyone to know this, even Syaoran-kun, but I know Tomoyo-chan will keep it as a secret.

"Kinomoto-san, if you're somehow nervous, worried or scared for tomorrow, don't be." Hooeee?! Is Meilin-chan listening to us?!

"She's not. She is just curious on how Li Chao Fei-san looks like,ne? Sakura-chan?" I nodded. Tomoyo-chan always saves me at times like this.

"Eehhh. Well, she's coming today… to meet you."

"Hoe?"

"Sakura. Chao Fei is coming today."

"Well, Syaoran, I just told her that."

"Meilin."

"That's alright, Syaoran-kun." I giggled. Looks like Syaoran-kun always wanted to be the first when it comes to informing me.

"Kinomoto-san, actually, Chao Fei is my friend and as a matter of fact, she's in love with Syaoran."

"Meilin! You shouldn't have-"

"Hooeee?! Honto?!"

"Yeah! Well, she's kinda annoying sometimes but she's pretty kind. She's possessive too. When she wants something, she won't stop until she has it. That's all! Ja!" Meilin-chan went off. I called her but she didn't stop.

"Meilin-chan is worried about Li Chao Fei-san, am I right?" Syaoran-kun and I both nodded in unison.

"Honestly, I didn't know they're friends. Sakura… about her feelings… That's one-sided, ne?" I laughed. Syaoran-kun is really defensive about that… haha…

*AFTERNOON

"Sakura, today, you will meet the one who will be your opponent for tomorrow. Li Chao Fei." As Yelan-san introduced her, I'm so nervous. I didn't exactly know why. And as she enters the room, Syaoran-kun's grip on my hand tightens. Hooeee! She's gorgeous. She has long brown straight hair flowing down to her waist with bangs on the left side of her face. Her eyes were purple; they're as elegant as her. She's wearing a blue and purple Chinese dress (I'm not quite sure if there are Chinese dresses with those colors though…).

"I'm Li Chao Fei. She's looking at me, almost like she knows me. I don't what to say.

"Kinomoto Sakura,ne?"

"Hai…"

"Can we talk… privately?"

"Sure."

"Sakura. You-"

"Daijoubu, Syaoran-kun. Don't worry too much." Syaoran-kun looked at her, she seems so happy when I agreed. She showed a grin to Syaoran-kun before they went out. Then, there's just the two of us inside the room. I didn't bother to start a conversation since I didn't know what to say.

"You love Syaoran?"

"Hai." I tried to look as confident as possible with that.

"Me too."

"I know."

"You sure you're in love with him? Not on his power? I'm sure you know that he's the next leader of the Clan."

"I know that. But I love him not because of that. Besides…" I slapped her. I, myself, was surprised by my own action. "…you don't have the right to judge me! You don't know anything about me! Oh! Maybe you're the one who loves him because he's the heir!"

"What?! You little…! I won't lose to you! Remember that. You can't use all of your Cards and without them, you're as good as nothing! You are strong in terms of magic but what if your Cards eat all of your power and energy? You'll collapse?! That'd be really nice! You'll lose because of your own!" She laughed at that. She's right. But I just can't lose!

"I'll make you eat your words!"

"I wonder what they taste like. I'll make you cry tomorrow bitch! Loving Syaoran is your biggest mistake!"

"Like HELL I'll cry in front of you! NOT EVEN iN YOUR SWEETEST DREAMS!!

"Did I say DREAMS?! It's gonna happen… in REALiTY!!"

"You really are annoying just like Meilin-chan said."

"What-? She said that?" am I out of my mind? Why did I say that?

"You took her away from me! You took them away! EVERYONE!! I HATE YOU!!" Chao Fei was crying. She ran out of the room. My tears fell too. I made her cry. I made Chao Fei-san cry.

"Sakura, daijoubu? What did she do? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing… nothing…"

This is the first time someone cried because of me…in front of me.

That night, Syaoran-kun is in the balcony again. I approached him.

"What's with this balcony that you're always here?"

"Nothing. Just the stars and moon." He smiled. I went beside him and rested my head on his shoulder while we're both leaning on the terrace.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Honestly, no. I'm more of… worried… about her."

"Chao Fei?"

"Yeah… well, I made her cry so…"

"You were crying too."

"I ruined a friendship, Syaoran-kun!"

"I don't understand…"

"I said that she's really annoying like… Meilin-chan said…"

"That's not like you…"

"I know… I was really mad. It just came out of my mouth. I was surprised myself! I didn't want her to cry."

"You were… mad?"

"Yeah. I was really pissed. She has an answer in everything I say!" He laughed. It's been a while since I heard him laugh.

"And what's so funny?"

"It's rare to see you so mad."

"I'm not mad right now!"

"Well, you were. And I can still see that you're pissed." I didn't answer. He really knows me.

"I'm worried about you, Sakura."

"Hoe?"

"About your magic, well, you're strong but what if the Cards use all of your energy?"

"You said the same thing."

"Eh?"

"Chao Fei said that too."

"Uhh…" he jumped off like a scared little boy "…did I annoy you?!"

I shook my head. "Don't worry. It's alright. I won't lose. Makenai. Zettai daijoubu da yo! Ne?"

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Syaoran-kun." I jumped to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his chest, his arms around my waist, resting his head on mine. We stayed like that till he pulled away and put his forehead on mine.

"I love you. I will love you tomorrow. I will love you forever." I smiled. I closed my eyes, inviting him to kiss me. And he did. At first, it was a tender and gentle kiss then it was passionate and deep. He's pulling me him. I can feel the warmth of his body, his lips, and his love. It was the best kiss we had.

We're both gasping for air when we parted and laughed at ourselves. I hope tomorrow is gonna be like this too.

----------------------------------------

Woah! That was really long! I can't believe I really wrote that! It's the longest chapter so far(it's 9 words longer than chapter 2 okay? xD). The next one is gonna be the climax!!! And it's gonna be looong too. O_o

I think just two more chapters and it's finished! Yehey!!

Review my dear! xp


	11. The Match

Here it is! Sorry for lame description. I'm not so good at this kind of scenes. Specially fight scenes. Oh well! Please enjoy!

CHAPiTRE 11

"THE MATCH…"

Today is the day everyone has been waiting for. Today is New Year's Eve too. If she wins, this'll be a very beautiful approach to the next year.

They walked into a big… coliseum-like place. There's a rectangular 'stage' at the center with glass walls around it for the audience's safety from magic. the elders, or leaders, are sitting on a special place, they're on a high platform at the side. Yelan-tachi will be sitting under them. Sakura saw Chao Fei. She looks really mad at her.

"Now, we will start the match between Li Chao Fei from the East Wing…" she walked in. she's wearing the dress she wore yesterday. She looks confident "… and the Clow Cards' Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura from the West Wing!" as Sakura enters the stage, all eyes are on her. She's wearing the same pink and white Chinese dress. Sakura saw the Syaoran on the south side, looking at her. He winked at her, making her smile. He's saying something… but it was indistinct and she can't understand it.

"I'll take them back from you! Everything that you stole from me! I'll take them back!" it was Chao Fei, with hatred in his eyes.

Small mountains are rising from the ground, there's water around them (like a river surrounding the stage). The torches on each corner are on fire. Everything is ready. And now… the battle starts…

"Why not start without magic? What'd ya think, Kinomoto Sakura?"

"Ok then." Sakura waited for her to attack. She wants to know how fast and strong she is. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes till Chao Fei ran to her. Sakura stepped back but she's too fast. Then, she disappeared. The mistress lowered her guard and she attacked from above. Placing her over Sakura, one hand on Sakura's neck and the other preparing to attack.

"You slowpoke weakling! I can't believe this fight is over already!"

"Don't worry. It's not over yet." Sakura closed her thigh and feet together and rolled backward making Chao Fei under her. At the moment Sakura stood up, she jumped backward to get away from Chao Fei. Sakura can see hatred in her eyes. She jumped and ran to Sakura again. Sakura managed to dodge her though. But she's just so fast! She's still in midair when Chao Fei reached her. She kicked Sakura making her fall at the center of the stage.

'This is bad… she's too strong and fast…' Sakura thought. Chao Fei is coming again. Sakura stood up, defending herself. The Chinese girl has a smile on her face

'She's planning something…' but Chao Fei didn't hit her, she stood on one of the mountains behind Sakura. As soon as Sakura turned around, a big fireball is heading her way. She got a Card to use but it was too late. Then, a big explosion, making a thick smoke.

"What is she doing?!" Syaoran is really worried about Sakura. When the fog disappeared, he saw Sakura chocking from all the smoke. 'She's ok…' he thought.

Sakura looked at Chao Fei, mad. "You said without magic!"

"Oops! Gomen ne? I forgot to say it's time for some magic!" She laughed then took four incantation papers and threw them in the air. The papers disappeared. Then Fire, Water, Wind and Earth is surrounding her.

'She used all of them at once?!'

Chao Fei waited for an attack but Sakura didn't. Sakura knows that that is what she wanted. She used Windy to be safe.

"Playing safe, huh? Well, here I come!" Chao Fei threw another fireball to Sakura, making smokes again. She rushed to the fog to surprise Sakura but found the shield empty. She didn't notice Sakura jumping out while she was entering the fog. Chao Fei saw Sakura on top of a mountain with small rocks surrounding her.

"You…!"

"Well, here goes nothing!" Sakura, at last, attacked. She threw countless rocks and then fireballs to Chao Fei, making her fall on her knees. Sakura got a chance to get near her. She pushed her with Windy to one of the mountains.

"Please! Let me win!"

"Like HELL!!" Chao Fei destroyed the land mass behind her, taking the opportunity to escape from Sakura. She used Windy again to make Chao Fei float in the air and jumped to her. She kicked her and used Watery to attack. The fight is taking too long. Neither of them doesn't want to lose.

"If this hoes on… Sakura will…"

"Syaoran. Trust her."

"But, Mother…!"

"Look." Syaoran can't find her. Chao Fei is just standing. Then, he saw her, floating, surrounded by water, wind, fire and rocks. You can't almost see her.

"She used all of the Cards at once?!"

Her eyes are closed. Her magic is growing. When she touched the ground, her clothes changed. She has green butterfly-like wings, golden boots, blue dress and red bangles and tiara.

"What's with that? Change of costumes? Tch…"

"I'm not sure myself… but the Cards—"

"Shut up! Let's just finish this!" Chao Fei attacked her with rocks. Sakura just stood there doing nothing yet the rocks got destroyed before touching her body. She can feel the power in her. The Cards are stronger now. She is stronger now. 'They merged… with me…' Sakura attacked her with Windy, throwing her on the glass walls then, Earthy, to grasp her with land.

"It's over. Chao Fei-san."

"No… No! NO! I can still fight…" She's crying now, struggling to escape. Sakura felt a little guilty but happiness filled her most.

"The battle is over!! The mistress… WON!!" Sakura deactivated the Cards and Chao Fei fell down, crying.

"Chao Fei-chan?" Sakura reached for her hand but she slapped it away. "Hoe?"

"Chao Fei!!" "Sakura!!" "Sakura-chan!!" Meilin, Syaoran and Tomoyo ran to them. The glass walls are down, water stopped flowing and the fire is gone.

Meilin ran to Chao Fei. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I said you're annoying… gomen…"

"Forget about it." Chao Fei stood up. "I'm sorry for being obsessive and…"

"That's enough! When did you start to know the word sorry?"

"What?!"

"We're still friends, ne? Chao Fei." Chao Fei nodded and they both laughed.

"Good thing they're still friends, ne? Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah… Oumedeto, Sakura."

"Oumedeto guzaimasu, Sakura-chan."

"Arigatou, Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan."

"No. Thank you, Sakura-chan, for a very nice video. Hohohoho…"

"Hoe…"

At that same day, Sakura and Syaoran got engaged. They're together now, for eternity. And if you're wondering what Syaoran said before the match started, he was just saying…

Zettai daijoubu da yo!

---------------------------------------------------

There's still more after this! Wait for it, ne??

R&R xD


	12. i love you forever x infinity

CHAPiTRE 12

"I LOVE YOU + FOREVER x iNFiNiTY"  
(Syaoran's PoV)

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

"Nani? Kinari-chan?" That's Kinari, our eight-year-old brown-haired green-eyed daughter.

"Look at my Report Card!"

"Wow! You sure have high grades!"

"Good thing you got my brain and bravery 'cause you're not afraid of ghosts."

"And what exactly do you mean by that Syaoran?"

"It's nothing. ne, Kinari?" Kinari laughed and went to our mini-library to study. Kinari loves reading.

Sakura and I have been married for nine years now. We live in my condominium in Japan with Wei. I always go to Hong Kong because of some business. I'm the head of Li Clan now so I've got so many things to do. Sakura is done with her duty as the Mistress now that she's got a child. We gave the key to Kinari but it's up to her to find the Book and Cards with Keroberos who is taking a 'nap' again since we got married.

"Sakura."

"Hoe…?"

"What if Kinari scatter the Cards and become a Card Captor?"

"And?"

"Who will help her? I mean, well, she's part of the Clan so…"

"So…?"

"There's no Chinese boy to take care of her."

"What about his fiancé? You said that he's kind and cute."

"Yeah… Sakura, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you plus forever times infinity."

"Mou. You know that I hate Math! I chuckled. I embraced her tight.

"Kore kara zutto isshoni…" she smiled, the perfect smile, the smile that can make anyone smile in return, the smile of the one I love: the smile of my Sakura.

*LiBRARY  
(Random Third Person)

"Hmm… Where is that? Alice in Wonderland… Alice in… Hoe?"

*FLASHBACK

"When the time comes, you will find a pink book with a lock and only this key can open it."

*END

"Could it be that this book is the one that Okaa-san told me?" Kinari took the key from his neck and pointed it to the book… It opened.

"Hooeee!! Oh… it opened… hmm? Cards? Wi… Win… Windy." Then this strong wind came and the Cards all flew away (sounds familiar with you? xp).

*LiViNG ROOM

"Hoe? Aren't those…"

"Sakura Cards."

"She's just eight years old!"

"Card Captor Kinari, huh?"

"Ne?! Are you listening to me?!"

*LiBRARY

Keroberos went out of the book, yawning , and saw Kinari.

"Hello."

"A stuff toy?"

"Nope. I'm Keroberos, the beast of the seal. I protect the Cards inside this…" his eyes widened "…where are the Cards?"

"This…?"

"Yes. Yes. The others?"

"No more. The wind took them."

"Not again… hey… Aren't you wondering why I can speak?"

"No. you're a magical creature."

Keroberos is shocked. 'This girl is brighter than her mom…'

"I need to get them back, right?" Kero nodded.

"With this key?"

"You'll need to transform it into a wand."

"I'll be a Card Captor, right? Just like Card Captor Sakura."

Kero nodded again. "Hey! How'd you know all of that?!"

"Okaa-san told me. She said it was all a made-up story but I didn't believe her. I know that it really happened."

'What a bright little girl!' "Yosh! You are now… Card Captor Kinari!"

O – WA – Ri

--------------------------------------------

Okaa –san – mom

Otou-san – dad

Nani ?– what?

Kore kara zutto isshoni – from now on, we'll be together forever (is my Japanese right?)

-----------------------------------------------

Minna!! My story is finished!! Yay!!  
Please give your final review!  
Also, read my other stories too, ne?


End file.
